Drabble Collection I
by Vicious-Okami
Summary: Utena drabbles featuring Anshi, Wakaba, Juri and Utena in no particular order. Suggestive Themes UPDATE!
1. Chasing Stars

And it was a humid summers night. Warm air rustled the dry, cracked leaves of a dead and rotting tree. Destroyed by the constant drought and ungodly temperatures it barely stood upright, yet underneath it she sat, her knees folded under body, partially hidden by the scanty school issued skirt. She had her head tilted back, streetlight gleaming off the rim of her glasses, hiding the green eyes that lay in darkness. Violet hair was gingerly eased down from its constant tuck and lay in gentle waves against her shoulders, down her back, pooling on the brownish grass.

And there she just sat, staring at nothing. The new moon invisible on this night, the stars dull and blurry. I walked up to her then, mildly curious and I said, "What are you doing out here, so late?"

She turned to me a strange smile on her face, "Chasing dreams." She replied, "A New Moon brings new beginnings...fresh dreams, I want to get to them before they are worn, used, and eventually discarded."

That made me sad for some reason. She always had this air of melancholy around her. As if she was frozen in a permanent state of grievance. So I sat down beside her, barefooted and still in my pajamas. Lying back fully I took in the starlit sky and its dark background.

"...Do you mind...if I..." I stuttered, feeling unusually shy.

"Of course," Anthy said, "We'll catch them together, ne?"

**The End**


	2. Stripped

**Stripped**

_When_: After Utena's duel with Touga, not that it's mentioned or anything.  
_Where:_ In their dorm. Rose Collection 2.  
_Why_: Another mindless snippet to beat out writer's block.  
_Pairings_: None  
_Notes_: Utena always calls Anshi by her last name, "Himemiya."  
_Summary_: Anshi helps Utena undress...after a particularly grueling duel.

"Mm...Utena moans and sighs as soon as her back touches the mattress. Sleepy blue eyes stared upward, lost in that place between conscious and dream. Lucid. Smiling, I untie her shoes and slip them from her feet eliciting another sigh. The muffled thud they make when they hit the carpet causes my finance to utter an unidentifiable sound and she rolls over onto her side.

Exhausted. Poor thing.

On my knees on the bed at her side now; I'm reaching for her shirt, nimbly undoing each gold button. Utena doesn't resist in the slightest when the jacket falls open revealing bruised flesh and lean hard muscles; plain white bra and panties. "So thin," I find myself murmuring. I could see her rib--count them actually., "You must have an extremely high metabolism. Dios used to be like that." I'm smiling again this time in bitter sweetness.

"Nn...tired..." Comes Utena's sleepy drawl and I make quick work of the rest of her uniform. The zipper sounding ridiculously loud. I pull her shorts of in one swift move; toss them in the general direction of her small pile of clothes.

Then I look down at this princely girl, still so dangerously noble and innocent and I say softly, "Thank you..." For treating me as an equal. For being my friend, for fighting honorably...just for me.

Utena's face screws up into a cute expression of annoyance, "Hn...gotta sleep Anshi..." My eyes enlarge..._Anshi...Not Himemiya. Not Himemiya!_ Affection for this girl grows. It's totally unwanted.

"Good night Utena-sama."

"..." No answer. She's fast asleep now. No doubt dreaming of castles and white horses.

The End


	3. Questions and Confusion

Confusion and Questions 

_Wakaba finally gets the courage to tell Utena whats been bothering her._

"Remember? When we first met? We were inseparable, you use to tell me everything."

"Hm?" Utena mumbled while sucking on the straw of her juice box. They were lounging lazily on a patch of grass outside for lunch. The hot summer sun beat down on them relentlessly, but the day was too beautiful to spend it indoors.

"You changed Utena. We hardly even see each other now. You spend all your time with that girl and when we do hang out I feel like I'm a third wheel." Wakaba said, staring down at her bento in her lap. Her face was drawn into a frown, wine colored eyes were unfocused in thought. She was biting her lip in a nervous gesture.

"I had...no idea you felt that wakakaba." Utena begins, setting down her juice to move closer to the brunette. She places a strong hand on Wakaba's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I never meant to make you feel that way...I'm sorry. I-"

"Do you...love her?" She wants to know, "The way you treat her sometimes and the way you look at her..." Blue eyes widen and Utena blushes, pulling away but Wakaba covers her hand, firmly linking their fingers.

"I'm not like that Wakaba. I like guys." The princely girl explains while laughing stupidly. Her friend is not amused and simply waits until the pale haired duelist gets a hold of herself. "Are you sure? How far will you go to protect her? When will you finally realize it's more than what a friend should do for another friend? Especially a friend you hardly even know. " Wakaba wondered, lifting her head to peer at her best friend. Utena felt pinned by that ruby gaze. "You're in denial" Wakaba concludes flatly.

"Now wait a minute...!"

Wakaba just sighs and untangles their fingers, no longer able to bare touching the other girl any longer. "Never mind, forget I said anything." She sounded so...so sad and at that moment, Utena realizes just how much pain is buried behind that cheerful and optimistic exterior.

"Oh Wakaba..." She reaches out and draws the girl into a tight hug, clinging desperately as if the girl will vanish if Utena lets go. "I'll...always be your friend you know that right? I won't let anything or anyone come in between us." Utena declares passionately, seeking up the warmth of their embrace. "From now on I'll make more time for you. I love you, I don't want you to be sad because...because of me."

"That's part of the problem..." Wakaba whispers, gripping the sleeve of Utena's jacket. She rests her cheek against Utena's chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"What.."

The bell rings, startling them apart.

"Lunch is over." Wakaba says with an almost shy smile--a somber look sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah." They both gather their things and stand.

"I'll...see you later today? After school?"

"Yeah."

The brunette's smile widens and Utena watches her as she walks away, leaving behind a cloud of confusion and questions.

_**End**_

****

****

Start: 1:40 p.m.  
Finish: 2:15 p.m.

**AN**: Time for work! gets dressed and leaves

Revised lunch  
Start: 7:15 p.m.  
Finish: 7:35 p.m.


	4. The Sound

The Sound of Remembrance 

_"It's the little things that give way...  
to bright golden memories of the past."_

The knife slides effortlessly through the vegetable, slicing the carrot into perfect round circles. Anshi is humming cheerfully some little tune and Utena looked up from the cutting board. She hasn't heard anyone make that sort of noise in years. Not since her mother went away. Anshi pauses in front of a boiling pot, spoon in one hand and a bowl full of peeled potatoes in the other. She smiled across the kitchen at other Utena, "Everything okay, Miss Utena?" The girl in question merely shakes her head, grinning ruefully return, "Nah, everything is fine." Anshi gives a small nod and goes back to preparing their vegetable stew dinner. "Everything is just fine..." Utena whispers again, her heart soaring as the rose bride once again hums her quiet little melody.

End

Start: 7:15p.m.  
Finish: 7:35 p.m.

Okami: finishes sandwich and juice then runs off to clock back in


	5. Searching for You

_The Taste of Pain _

"You searched all these years and now you've finally found me." She was so old. Time had mistreated her greatly, wrinkles crinkled at her eyes, the edges of her mouth. Her once lush and gorgeous pink hair was dull and darkened with age. Utena had to be pushing nearly fifty now. Which was a frightening shock to the former Rose Bride who still had the youth of Ohtori.

"Don't look so surprised." Utena turned from the hotel window to smile at her, "Time doesn't stop out here. It never did, if you continue to stay here you will begin to age. And what would your precious Akio want with a withered old woman?" A pregnant pause, "What would you, in turn, want with me? I've moved on. I have a husband and three children, the perfect nuclear family."

"That life isn't for you."

"It's the life you've given me." Anshi flinched.

"I'm taking you back."

The older woman sighed, closing her eyes painfully, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words…" She shook her head and fell against the cool glass of the window. "It's too late. I'm far too old."

"I don't care. Your place is with me."

Utena chuckled bitterly, "Where is this coming from, hm?" Tears pooled in those once expressive blue eyes, "And where was it all those years ago? Heh, go away. I won't leave my family behind. I won't _abandon_ them."

"Utena, you can't. I…I love you." Anshi said, nearly choking.

"And I use to feel the same way. But not now, I just don't have it in me. Please go. Just…go. You don't belong here."

"Utena please."

"The real world is a cruel place, Anshi. It's time you learned that so you can move on." Utena turned back to the window and let Anshi feel the pain of loss and regret.

-End

Has kind of a bitter taste, ne? No, more nasty, like an ash tray. Don't listen to me. drinks

_Start: 9:19  
End: 9:29_


	6. For Being You

**Summary**: Emotion lies deep within the most perfect of masks, the most deadest of dolls...Anshi tells a short, silly, fairytale-style version of when she first stumbled upon the little monkey known as "Chu-chu" and reveals another side to the otherwise puppet bride._  
_

**For Being You**

_Chu-chu stuffed his head into the cookie jar and devoured the chocolately substance. When he tried to pull his head free it wouldn't budge. He was stuck._

_"Chu!" The little monkey struggled and pulled and pulled and struggled._

_"What's this?" A heavenly voice said and Chu-chu paniced. 'Humans!'_

_"You poor thing!" He felt himself being rubbed down by something greasy and slippery then he pulled free--his head sliding smoothly out of the jar. He looked up at his savoir. Being color blind she appeared to him an angel with dark skin, eyes, and hair._

_"Hi there." She said, "I don't know how you got in here but would you like to be my friend?" The woman then smiled. Chu-chu was in love._

_"Chu-chu!"_

_"Your name is 'Chu-chu?' " She giggled. Chu-chu blushed. "Cute, I like it. My name is Anshi Himemiya. Pleased to meet you Chu-chu." And from then on Chu-chu never left her side._

"The End." Anshi popped a roasted marshmellow into her mouth and swallowed it in one gulp. In turn she fed one to the little monkey on her shoulder. The rest of the gang sat on all sides of the bonfire, each holding sticks full of the roasted little treats.

"How...lame...oop!" Miki covered his mouth, turning beet-red. '_I can't believe I said that.'_

"Chu!"

"Uh...what-I-mean-is!"

"Hee! It's okay. I guess it was kind of dull. But fairytales have always been my favorite, I don't care much for the horror ones you all told earlier. I...like happy endings." She lowered her head, eyes on the burning logs. You could just feel the sadness rolling off her in waves.

"Don't worry about it Himemiya. I like fairy-tales too and it wasn't even that bad, just...simple. I always wondered how you met Chu-chu." Anshi looked up into smiling blue eyes. Utena winked with a goofy grin. She couldn't hold that gaze for long and was once again studying wood, this time with warmth in her cheeks.

"Th...thank you, Miss Utena."

"Huh. What for?"

_'For being you...'_ "Oh, nothing Miss Utena."

-End-

I know I haven't said this yet, but thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. I was so surprised by the responses I got! Now I feel guilty for taking FOREVER to write chapters for my multi-part stories but...you know, life gets in the way and trust me life is all in the way right now.


	7. Death to Utena!

Utena dreamed she was a princess attending a glorious ball. She was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a black sleeveless gown. Matching see-through gloves adorned her hands all the way up to her elbows. Her cotton candy pink hair was swept up and pinned back from her face with crystal barrettes. Jeweled rings and necklaces decorated her body. Similarly dressed ladies and gentlemen danced across the ballroom floor to an upbeat foxtrot.

Utena never felt so beautiful as she did at that moment. Making her début down the spiral staircase. At the landing stood a tall man dressed in a white tuxedo and gloves. A matching top hat covered pale red-hair close to orange and shaded his facial features, yet intense green eyes were visible. He extended his arm to her and Utena felt her face heat in a blush.

"May I have this dance my dear?" He asked in a soft, husky voice.

"Yes," Utena whispered, letting herself be led onto the ballroom floor. She lifted her arms to her partner's shoulders and she felt the answering embrace around her hips. It was a gentle pressure that made her skin tingle.

The musicians strung up another waltz and together they danced. Their bodies automatically falling into the steps with flawless precision.

"You dance so wonderfully my dear." He praised. Utena was enchanted. She kept staring up into his eyes or watching the swell of his sweet lips as he talked.

"Who are you? Show me your face. Tell me your name." She demanded and her heart sped up as the handsome man grinned down at her.

"Of course my dear." He stopped, almost causing another couple to run into them yet he paid them no mind. With the grin still firmly in place, he swept the hat from his head. Shoulder length orange hair sprang free in cute little ringlets and Juri stared back at her with amused emerald eyes that quickly turned to horror.

"U…Utena…" Juri backed away slowly.

"What…huh…I feel so strange…" Utena brought a hand to her forehead and cried out, swinging her hand wildly. It was…transparent. She was fading. She looked up at Juri desperately. "What's happening to me?"

"I…I don't know." Utena reached out towards the other woman. "I…help…" And vanished completely.

"No…Utena…UTENA!" Juri grabbed at the empty spot sobbing desperately.

Cry not for you shall follow as will the others, as well the trees and the sky…until there is nothing left. The world of Utena fanfiction is DEAD.

Pain tore through Juri and she fell to one knee and became see-through, within seconds she was gone.

-End-

**AN**: This is the dream portion of chapter two of Broken Sword so my message is simple… REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm noticing more and more Utena stories not being reviewed and it is depressing since I love this brand of fiction so much…


	8. Maybe I

Maybe I'm a Lion

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Utena, get over yourselves.

_Maybe I'm a Lion_

It would be naïve of you to assume I do not know what is said about me behind my back, in whispers shared between friends, or in the adoring eyes of my classmates. They say I am a tigress so vicious, so beautiful with a grace that is awe-inspiring. Please, excuse me while I fan myself. These compliments really make a girl want to preen in my arrogance for I know these things they say about me to be true. I am deadly; I am cool and collected, the envy of every girl in school, but tigress? I think not.

"This is what defeated Saionji?" I parried the blow, raising one thin brow. Then immediately went on the offensive making each strike count as a way to further humiliate my opponent, a still green duelist by the name of Utena Tenjou. "Pathetic." I stalked her slowly, circling the false prince, darting through Utena's defenses from time to time to pierce the flesh of her shoulder or the softness of her cheek. Nothing too deep, yet not quite shallow; I drew blood and loved it.

"I won't let you have her--!" I disarmed her mid-sentence. It was sickening the way she and the Rose Bride had bonded. You were not supposed to befriend the Bride; you were not supposed to fall in love with it. Didn't she learn anything through Saionji? He loved her and look what had befallen him. He was obsessed, consumed with the need to possess her fully for to love a witch meant that you were bewitched by them.

"Shh…shh." I said, "No more talking. I grow tired of your self-righteousness. You cannot free her. She asked for this, it's what she deserves." Once again she is at sword point, the tip resting against her lips. I dare her to talk so I can give her another reason to shut up. It is at this point that a certain revelation comes to me and I cock my head to the side, regarding the other girl casually. "You know what? Perhaps I am a Lion."

Tigress, no. Now lion, yes, that is definitely what I am.

_-End_

**AN**: You know this really doesn't have to make sense as long as _I _like it. FF8 inspired!! Maybe I'm A Lion blasts FF8 track and headbangs


End file.
